x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Leper Queen
Biography The Mutant Daughter The Leper Queen was five months pregnant with her daughter Lucia Page when a mutant passed by and her daughter started to move. When she was a few months old, Lucia could already create sparks. At two years old of age, she set fire to their house which resulted in her dying and the face of her mother being burned. It was then that the Leper Queen decided to kill all mutants. Decimation The day after M-Day, the Leper Queen attacked the Xavier Institute with the Sapien League. She was first seen attacking Mammomax, Erg, and Peepers who were racing to Xavier's mansion for sanctuary. The Sapien League attempted to burn them to death by tying them to St. Andrew's crosses. They were stopped by Wolverine and Colossus who had seen the smoke from their attacks. After this failure, she led an attack on the mansion itself. It was only by the combined efforts of the X-Men and the O*N*E* that the Sapien League were stopped. During the fight, Iceman was captured. When the Leper Queen tried to execute him, his sudden regaining of his powers caused her arm to freeze. This caused her to flee, attacking both Outlaw and Peepers in her escape. After tracking Polaris and Havok (who have left the institute in search of Lorna's powers) to Puerto Rico, members of the Sapien League were attacked by Havok, who stopped their assault on an old man. They then called the Leper Queen, who was visiting the grave of her daughter. She arrived to kill Havok and Polaris, but was stopped by Havok who had just killed Daap, an alien who had crash landed and bore a striking resemblance to former X-Statix member Doop. However, the remains of the alien reformed and carried away both Polaris and the Queen, until they were both transported into a nearby temple to Apocalypse. Apocalypse found the Leper Queen's bloodlust and thirst for vengeance too much even for him, and denied her the chance to become one of his Horsemen, Pestilence, and gave that "honor" to Polaris instead, chaining up the Leper Queen in a dungeon as a result. Purifiers It is unknown how she eventually escaped, but it was later revealed that the Leper Queen, alongside other prominent anti-mutant leaders, have been forcibly recruited into the ranks of the Purifiers. She's saved before being executed in the electric chair for the murder of two girls in Guatemala and infected with the Transmode Virus by Bastion. At an anti-mutant rally held in Iowa by the Friends of Humanity, the Leper Queen delivered the former Morlock known as Beautiful Dreamer into the crowd, where due to her being injected with a modified version of the Legacy Virus was responsible for killing all of the people attending the rally along with herself, though the Leper Queen felt guilt over killing the humans for Bastion's cause. After a similar incident where the mutant Fever Pitch was infected and used to kill thousands of innocents, she later injects the same virus into a captured Surge, Hellion, and Boom Boom. Sending Surge and Hellion off to the United Nations for the same end as Beautiful Dreamer, she is in the middle of giving X-Force an ultimatum: to choose between saving the teens or Boom Boom, when Cyclops calls the team away by forcing them to travel through time. Wolverine objects, demanding that Domino take the shot to kill Leper Queen, but it is too late and the team is teleported into the future. Boom Boom, left in the hands of the Leper Queen, is then told by Leper Queen that she had used Boom Boom to lure X-Force to her location. Since Bastion will not allow Leper Queen to kill herself, she had planned for X-Force to kill her to save Boom Boom. Leper Queen then shoots Boom Boom between the eyes at point blank, killing her, before stating that X-Force "failed us both". However, in a paradox, X-23 comes back one point three seconds after the jump, shooting the Leper Queen and saving Boom Boom. The Leper Queen thanks X-23 for killing her and thus freeing her from Bastion. Powers and Abilities Abilities Expert in the use of fire arms, an excellent hand to hand fighter. Paraphernalia Weapons Guns, Knives, Grenades, any weapon she can get her hands on. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased